1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to viewing devices and more particularly, to an underwater observation device. The underwater observation device of the present invention can be an integral part of a flotation craft or a detachable portion of a flotation craft.
2. Description of Related Art
Underwater viewing is an immensely enjoyable recreational activity that is enjoyed by people of all ages. Underwater viewing is often done by snorkeling which requires the use of a face mask and by scuba diving which requires both the use of a face mask and a breathing apparatus. Conventionally, snorkeling involves placing a lens inches from a viewer's eyes. The area between the lens and the viewer's face is encapsulated by a silicon flange. When the viewer places the mask into the water, the distal surface of the mask lens is in complete contact with the water. However, wearing a face mask can become uncomfortable if the face mask is worn for any length of time, therefore, the duration of underwater viewing is curtailed. In the case of scuba diving, underwater viewing is limited by the size of the breathing apparatus and the risks associated with being submerged under water.
An underwater viewing alternative to snorkeling and scuba diving is underwater viewing using a viewing device that is part of a flotation craft. A person lying in a prone position on a flotation craft can comfortably view underwater scenes. However, the underwater viewing experience is diminished when either dirt and debris builds up inside the viewing device or condensation forms on the inner surface of the viewing window, both of which result in an obstructed view. Furthermore, when water splashes onto the viewing surface of the viewing device, there is no way to remove the water because the water is trapped by the collar of the viewing device, therefore, the person using the flotation craft must stand up in the water and invert the flotation craft to remove the water from the viewing surface of the viewing device.
The prior art describes several viewing devices that are part of a flotation craft that are used for underwater viewing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,139 issued on Jul. 5, 1955 to E. L. Kelly describes an underwater viewing device that is part of a flotation body. The underwater viewing device consists of a transparent window at the base of a rectangular sleeve that resides inside a well that is formed within the flotation body. The sleeve is constructed of metallic, plastic, or other rigid material. A viewing device for a flotation body is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,595 issued on Jul. 4, 1989 to R. B. Nealy. The viewing device for flotation bodies comprises an open ended cylindrical body and at least one transparent end wall. In one embodiment, a single transparent end wall located at the base of the cylindrical body is used. In a second embodiment, a pair of transparent end walls at opposite ends of. the cylindrical body are utilized. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 315,387 issued on Mar. 12, 1991 to J. R. Warren describes an ornamental design for an underwater viewing paddle board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,658, issued on Sep. 8, 1987 to D. S. New, et al., describes an aquatic sports device that includes a buoyant board configured for supporting a user in a prone position and sized to enable the user to manually paddle while in a prone position. A sight opening is provided through the buoyant board in an optical system configured for enabling the user to look through the board and perceive in a forward direction towards the bow of the buoyant board while paddling. An underwater viewing device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,539 issued on Jan. 23, 1990 to T. E. Bender. The underwater viewing device consist of a viewing tube having a plurality of opaque sides that project upwardly from a horizontal planar surface made of a transparent material.
A buoyant board for viewing underwater objects while an observer is lying in a prone position is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,459 issued on Sep. 5, 1995 to N. R. Hammond. The buoyant board has a seamless, unitary construction with a viewing well extending through the body of the board that is integrally formed with the body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,082 issued on Sep. 30, 1997 to E. Binder describes a floating underwater viewing device. The floating underwater viewing device has a columnar configuration with top and bottom windows. A pair of toroidal floats are circumferentially disposed around the viewing device.
A buoyant platform with a built-in transparent viewing panel is described in British patent document 2,165,186 A published in April, 1986. A raft with a window located at the bow end of the raft is described in British patent document 2,188,881 A published in October, 1987.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.